Sexual orientation
Sexual orientation is a series of behavior patterns centered around an attraction to a person of a particular sex. There are usually many different types of orientations, but three are most well-known: heterosexual, homosexual, and bisexual. Other types that are not as commonly considered are asexuality (a lack of sexual attraction in general), pansexuality (where gender is not an issue in attraction; sometimes referred to as 'gender blindness'), cybersexuality (a sexual attraction towards digital creations of people), omnisexuality (a sexual attraction towards anything: people, objects, etc.), and autosexuality (being attracted to oneself; also known as narcissism or vanity). A list of different known types of sexuality with brief discriptions of their meanings can be viewed here. Please Note The topic is at best and at present controversial, with valid viewpoints from both those who support the idea of a sexual orientation and those who are against it. Its usage in Smurfs fanfiction on this wiki is left solely within the discretion of the authors of the various series. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, the Smurfs and most of the characters they interact with are heterosexual in their behaviors. However, the character of Vanity Smurf is often suspect of being homosexual due to his effeminate behaviors despite showing more interest in himself than in anyone else as a romantic partner. Also, the relationships of certain male Smurf characters such as Brainy and Clumsy have led to fan speculations as to their actual nature. Overall, though, it is a topic that is (or at least was) generally avoided in the comic books and the cartoon show since the stories and its characters were mostly written for children. In the end credits of Smurfs: The Lost Village, however, Vanity Smurf's reflection comes to life and gives him a kiss on the lips. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In Smurf culture The Smurf characters in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series are generally heterosexual, although there are some male Smurfs who struggle with sexual identity such as Empath, who himself was raised mostly among the asexual community of the Psyches and telepathically bonded to Polaris Psyche in a same-sex relationship. Empath's behaviors are for the most part heterosexual, though he considers his relationship with Polaris Psyche to be "intimate" due to their interactions in dream sharing. Tapper, who is a Christian believer, thinks that God created all creatures to be heterosexual and that any other form of sexual behavior is against His intended purpose for creation and humanity. The general opinion of the Smurfs as well as that of Mother Nature are also along the same lines of thought, with Hefty probably being the most militant as he considers his masculinity to be his most valuable personal asset. As far as Smurf characters with alternate viewpoints of sexuality, Vanity, being the narcissist that he is, admits that there were times that he made love with himself through his mirror before the Imaginarium came along. Century also admits the same thing, but neither of them say that they are attracted to each other. Greedy claims to have a sexual attraction towards food, although whether he has any actual intimate relations with food in that particular manner or not to verify such a claim has not been revealed. Despite the cultural belief that heterosexuality is the norm for both Smurf society and for all societies, the Smurfs for the most part will respectfully not engage in any hostility toward those who hold alternate viewpoints, believing that love and mutual understanding will prevail in the end. The Mirror Universe Smurfs in general do not have a problem with relationships that cross age, marital, family, and gender boundaries, as their society's morality is constantly evil and there are very few Smurfs among them that are strictly heterosexual. Besides their Smurfette's promiscuous and extra-marital behavior, Brainy and Clumsy as well as Tapper and Duncan and the twin brothers Hefty and Handy are known to have dating relationships with each other. This universe's version of Mother Nature simply sees all forms of sexuality as being part of nature and doesn't discriminate among any of the creatures she is in charge of, regardless of what potential harm one creature's sexuality may have upon another creature. In human culture The view of sexuality in human cultures in this series varies with the culture. In the medieval European culture depicted in the series, heterosexuality is considered the acceptable norm of society, with homosexuality and bisexuality relegated as deviant behavior, and asexuality more understood as being akin to celibacy. How people will react to such behaviors being present among others depends on whether the people who exhibit alternate sexualities pose a possible threat to other people. Either there will be acceptance and tolerance of such people or there will be outright hostility that may result in possible violence. Some people such as Father Doyle will simply treat people of alternate sexualities as people, even if he will not go against his religion to confer blessings on unions that his God doesn't condone. In other cultures The view of sexuality in other cultures in this series varies with the culture. In Psychelian culture, asexuality is the societal norm, as the Psyche Master sees any form of sexual attraction, including heterosexuality, to be the mark of "savage beings". The Groxians, being a group of hermaphrodites with male physical features and female reproductive features, find each other to be attractive but do not form sexual relations with each other since they are all capable of self-reproduction. Cherubs are generally asexual and chaste, leaving reproduction of their kind solely in the hands of a greater power than themselves, but will not tamper with the natural order of other beings' mating processes, despite the fact that the rogue cherub Eros desires that all creatures should have the right to love whomever they please (or so he claims). Mini-stories in the series dealing with the issue: * "Why Can't It Be Love: A Talk With Tapper" * "Why Can't It Be Love: A Talk With Mother Nature" Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Abloec, who is a Christian believer, thinks that God created all creatures to be heterosexual and that any other form of sexual behavior is against His intended purpose for creation and humanity. In the story "The Grey Smurfs", the Grey Smurf versions of Smurfette and Wonder are attracted to both each other and to their husband Hero. In an alternate timeline viewed in the Imaginarium, the normal versions of Wonder and Smurfette ended up in a relationship with each other. One time Wonder caught Hefty making a tasteless impersonation of Hero, saying that he (Hero) loves himself so much that he created an opposite-sex clone for himself (referring to Wonder). This made Wonder so upset that she beat up Hefty almost within an inch of his life, telling him that if he truly loved himself so much that he should make an opposite-sex clone of himself. Years later, most of the adult Smurfs, including Papa Smurf, would create opposite-sex clones of themselves using the Mirror Of Opposition, but despite this, the characters remain mostly heterosexual. Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) Unless otherwise stated, assume that heterosexuality ''is the normal in a given society within this story series. This is because othersexual behaviour is exceedingly - and increasingly - rare. The Black Empire was one such society, where the mortal citizens of Middle-Earth and their demon overlords engaged in whatever form of sick sexual behaviour they wanted, unpunished. Some demon princes, particularly Asmodee, the Lord of Sin, specifically promoted othersexual relationships, as shown in his bigamous marriage to both Lilu and his supposed wife, Lilitu. Speaking of Lilitu, the Succubi Princess demonstrated significant control over the sexuality of those around her, using sex appeal and dark magic to twist the thoughts of her victims into perversions. This caused them to feel attraction towards her to the point where they couldn't even resist her seductions and acquiesced. The limits of her power were realised against Anariel, the Archangel of Hope, who resisted Lilitu's attempts to turn her into a lesbian before imprisoning the princess with her own magic. Lilu also did this, by using his sperm to create lust arrows which pierced the souls of unsuspecting mortals during Valentine's Day, causing them immense sexual confusion. Malicia, Queen of the Twilight Elves, appears to be autosexual, given that the Crystal Palace (which serves as her temple and sanctum) is littered with magic mirrors, used more for vanity purposes than contact with other magicians. Then again, the Sweethearts Compatibility Service matched her with the human sorceror Maleficus. LD Stories/Expanded AU In ''The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe the various characters throughout the story have different sexual orientations, which are revealed as the years go by. Listed below are those orientations and the members of each section. Heterosexual Humans #'Johan' -- There is a mutual attraction between him and Princess Savina, but their relationship is nothing beyond a strong friendship in Story One. In "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love," he shows physical attraction towards the humanized Moxette, but does not intend to pursue her romantically. #'Princess Savina' -- There is a mutual attraction between her and Johan, but their relationship is nothing beyond a strong friendship in Story One. Smurfs #'Smurfette' -- Gargamel created her heterosexually so she would destroy the Smurf Village, but since becoming a real Smurf, her attraction to her fellow Smurfs is apparent (with good intent), although she has not narrowed her attentions to any particular male. #'Camouflage Smurf' -- He is attracted to Moxette, but has yet to reveal this to her. Others #'Mystico' -- After a failed relationship with Vira, he became infatuated with Hethera and they have become each other's life-mates. #'Hethera' -- After showing disinterest in another male in her own clan, she fell in love with Mystico and they have become each other's life-mates. Bisexual Smurfs #'Brainy' -- Although he was initially attracted to Smurfette, he has shown evidence of being attracted to other Smurfs through small gestures, such as kissing Lazy when he thought he would die fairly soon. #'Clumsy' -- Being attracted to Smurfette was the clue leading others to believe he was heterosexual, but further evidence gathered from his and Brainy's relationship has revealed his crush on him. Although he is more homosexually-leaning, his attraction to Smurfette does prove that he is bisexual. #'Harmony' -- Despite having romantic attraction to both Smurfette and Moxette, Harmony has expressed interest in some of his fellow male Smurfs through his serenading or other musical offerings. His bisexuality goes mostly unspoken. #'Poet' -- More or less, Poet is still in the closet about liking some of his fellow male Smurfs at times and instead tries to put his attention towards Smurfette. He may or may not come to terms with his orientation in the future. #'Reporter' -- He has complex relationships with Brainy and Moxette, liking and disliking both of them for various reasons. He is constantly battling his sexual identity when he's not working on the Village News. Others #'Karma' -- She is typically interested in Tomboyish females, sensitively masculine/mildly feminine males, or gender-fluid individuals. She just so happens to be in a steady relationship with Ripple, a cisgendered male. Homosexual Any and all gay and/or lesbian characters have yet to be revealed! Other Humans #'Gargamel' -- He has very rarely shown evidence of seeking a female companion (as far as mainstream media goes), and has been more occupied with finding the Smurf Village and destroying it. He is considered asexual. #'Josten Lancaster' -- He is considered metrosexual. Smurfs #'Vanity Smurf' -- He is autosexual, being attracted to himself more than anyone else, and was one of the only Smurfs who was not romantically attracted to Smurfette. #'Moxette' -- She developed a crush on Johan in "Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake," and then kissed him in "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love" before losing this crush after Story One. Due to the difference in species, she is considered pansexual, but heterosexually-leaning. Undetermined #'Peewit' -- He is too young to be romantically interested in girls, but has the likely potential of being straight when he is older with evidence from "The Princess and the Peewit." #'Scruple' -- He, like Peewit, is too young to be romantically interested in girls, although he once had a "fling" with Brenda the witch. He only liked her, however, so he could steal her wand and use it for his own mischief. #'Denisa' -- She is too young to be romantically interested in boys, but shows general interest in Peewit starting in "Kiddie Crushes." Smurf Me Up! In the Smurf Me Up series, everyone is mainly heterosexual from humans, to Smurfs alike. Anything beyond that would be against what Mother Nature taught the forest creatures, or what anyone else learned from God, having in mind Aksel and Glovey being the first Christian Smurfs. In the ''City of Dis'' story, the inhabitants of Dis practiced sexual behavior that ranged from homosexual boundaries, to having intimate relations with wild beasts and creatures. FC Universe In the FC Universe, relationships between Smurfs are not seen with express sexual interest and are more seen with emotions and intimacy, however attractions between Smurfs physically do occur at a normal rate. Because Smurfs primarily present as masculine/male and only a few exceptions exist, attractions still vary widely as they do in the real world because of interactions between Smurfs and non Smurf beings. While Smurfs do not classify themselves with orientation labels they can be classified by 21st century human labels. Due to Smurfs being mainly masculine/male, very few straight Smurfs exist in the way that that straightness is classified by humans. Most Smurfs can be classified as Gay, Bi, Pan, Ace, or Demi/Gray. For most Smurfs [[Clingy Smurf (FC Universe)|Clingy Smurf]] sexual attraction is felt as an emotional attachment is made to some one that they feel is their partner, like in Demi/Gray attractions. Some Smurfs like Librarian Smurf, are expressly disinterested with sexual attractions, most like Ace attractions, however they do retain forms of aesthetic attractions and Libido for others. Smurfs: The Devereaux Story In Smurfs: The Devereaux Story, mostly everyone in the story is Heterosexual, with the exception from Vanity Smurf, who is both autosexual and '''metrosexual. '''Although he is feminine and likes himself, he shares his attraction with Britze Smurfette.Category:Physiology Category:Mature topics Category:Behaviors Category:Open to Community Category:Cultural issues Category:Personal beliefs